Send the Pain Below
by Japanimerocker
Summary: A songfic documenting an average day at the Hinata Inn


A/N: I do not own Love Hina or Send the Pain Below.  
  
Send the Pain Below  
  
It was a normal day at the Hinata dormitory. After scrubbing the hot springs, Keitaro walked to Motoko's bedroom to call her to breakfast. He heard a wooden sword slicing the air. He opened the door and popped his head in and said, "Motoko, it's time for break-" The blade of the sword connected with Keitaro's head. Motoko sweatdropped as the boy fell to the ground, the expression of shock and surprise still plastered on his face.  
  
//I like having hurt,  
  
So send the pain below where I need it,  
  
You used to beg me to take care of things,  
  
And smile at the thought of me failing.//  
  
Kitsune sighed contently as she soaked up the sun's rays at the local beach. It was a beautiful day and she had her beach chair, iced drink, towel, sunglasses and sun hat. She looked over to see Keitaro and Naru playing volleyball. It looked like her latest plan to get them together had worked. All of a sudden heard Naru yell, "Kitsune, look out!" She looked up just in time to see Keitaro suspended in the air above her, trying to return the ball. She tried to get out of the way, but it was too late. The boy fell on her, and his face landed in the most and least desired spot for Keitaro. He got up, dusted himself off, looked at Kitsune uneasily, and bolted. A few minutes later, Naru helped Keitaro get his head out of the sand.  
  
//But long before, having hurt,  
  
I'd send the pain below,  
  
I'd send the pain below.  
  
Much like suffocating,  
  
Much like suffocating,  
  
Much like suffocating,  
  
(I'd send the pain below...)  
  
Much like suffocating,  
  
(I'd send the pain below...)//  
  
A little later, a confused Haruka pulled Keitaro out of a hole in the ground to his likeness. "Do I even want to know?" "Not really" came the reply. Haruka pulled the cigarette out of her mouth and let out a large cloud of smoke. "Girl problems eh?" "You don't know the half of it" Keitaro returned. "Oh well, that which does not kill me makes me stronger right?" he added. "Whatever you say..." trailed his aunt. "It's almost lunchtime, see you later Auntie!" Keitaro's appetite was filled when he received a knuckle sandwich from his aunt. "Just call me Haruka..."  
  
//You used to run me away All while laughing. And cry about the fact 'Till I returned.//  
  
Keitaro sighed as he sat down to a quiet lunch. The only person near him was Shinobu, who was washing some dishes. He felt something tickling his scalp, and simply brushed at his head. "Keitaro I wanted to-aah!" Shinobu smashed to cockroach on his head with a rather large frying pan. Keitaro felt his head vibrate for a second before he succumbed into unconsciousness.  
  
//But long before, having hurt,  
  
I'd send the pain below,  
  
I'd send the pain below.  
  
Much like suffocating,  
  
Much like suffocating,  
  
Much like suffocating,  
  
(I'd send the pain below...)  
  
Much like suffocating,  
  
(I'd send the pain below...) Much like suffocating//  
  
"HI KEITARO!" Su yelled at she dived at him. The boy was quickly picked himself up from the sudden blow. "Hi Su, what's up?" Keitaro asked innocently. The Arabian girl pulled out a remote control out of her pocket. "I just finished my latest invention! Mecha Tama 2.5, go!" A small robotic turtle flew at the manager, spraying lasers at him. He ran away screaming, chased my the turtle and Su.  
  
//I can't feel my chest Need more Drop down Closing in I can't feel my chest Drop down//  
  
After evading Su and the Mecha Tama, Keitaro dropped on to his bed. He noticed the piece of wood covering the hole to Naru's room was mysteriously missing. The brunette poked her head through the gap and asked, "Keitaro, could I see you for a minute?" "Sure," said the manager as he climbed through the hole. Naru held up two dresses. "Which one should I wear tonight?" "Definitely the red one. It's more...you." Naru thanked Keitaro, and as he was leaving, he slipped on a shirt lying in the floor and fell through the hole. "Honestly," said Naru with a sympathetic smile on her face. "Sometimes I think you get more clumsy everyday!"  
  
//I liked having hurt So send the pain below,  
  
I'd send the pain below.  
  
Much like suffocating, (I liked having hurt...)  
  
Much like suffocating,  
  
Much like suffocating,  
  
(I'd send the pain below...)  
  
Much like suffocating,  
  
(I'd send the pain below...) Much like suffocating//  
  
A/N: Ahh, another peaceful day at the Hinata inn. R&R! 


End file.
